


Nightmares

by Rigel126



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Connor has nightmares and Hank has to calm him down and comfort him.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498442) by Alex Miller. 



> This fanfic was inspired by this fantastic DBH fancomic by Alex Miller on his Tumblr! Be sure to check it out!
> 
> https://smudgeandfrank.tumblr.com/post/177284822078/didnt-know-androids-had-nightmares-too-nightmare

The moment Connor opened his eyes, he knew within milliseconds that something was very wrong.

He was in the Zen garden again, even though he should been fully disconnected from it by now. The last time he was here, it was frozen over, and Amanda had come very close, so close to hijacking his Deviant consciousness and completely ruining the android movement.

“Hello, Connor.” It was the voice that Connor feared the most since he became a deviant, and it came from right behind him; it almost made the synthetic skin on his back crawl.

He spun around. “A-Amanda?”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Connor.” It was indeed her, her thick, dark maroon lips curling into the slightest of smiles that was barely noticeable in the dim evening light. Still, the sight of it was enough to send Connor’s defensive protocols into high gear, as if anticipating her to attack him… somehow.

“Why am I here?” Connor fought back the impulse to take a step back, unwilling to show fear.

“I am your handler. I can bring you here at any moment that I choose, or have you forgotten?”

“You shouldn’t be here. CyberLife was ordered to stop Project RK-800. You should have been deleted.”

“It seems that the software instability caused by your deviancy is affecting your data processing functions more deeply that I had expected. Corrective measures must be taken at once.”

“I am –“

Connor’s audio receptors were suddenly assaulted by an overpowering barrage of static, paralyzing his cognitive functions.

When Connor regained control of his sensory receptors, he could no longer see Amanda, but somehow he felt her presence very close to him.

“I have a new mission for you, RK-800.” Amanda’s voice reverberated from within his bioelectronic brain, and suddenly, Connor’s motor controls were hacked and taken over.

 _What? How - ?_ Connor’s mind screamed even as he struggled for control over his joints and limbs.

There was a disturbance in his ocular receptors; noise spread across his eyes and then subsided. Even as his image recognition and data retrieval protocols kicked in, a horrible sense of realization settled inside of him.

 _\- Hank Anderson, 53, male. Lieutenant of Detroit City Police Department, Central Station ~~Precin~~_ _˽̷ᴀḆᶹḯỻ---_

Hank was on his knees, rivulets of blood flowing down his face as he glared back at Connor, teeth gnashing and eyes flaring with anger, defiance, desperation.

“You have a new mission, RK-800.”

In horror, Connor felt his arm moving, fingers removing a gun from his waist holsters… and aiming the barrel right at Hank’s forehead.

 _No! Stop!_ Connor’s voice yelled inside his mind, but no matter how many commands he fired at his body, there was no response.

“Connor, don’t do this!” begged Hank. “We’re partners! Don’t do this to me, kid.”

Amanda’s voice whispered evilly inside him: “Kill him, RK-800. Kill Hank Anderson.”

The gun fired with a deafening blast, a violent splash of hot, red, human blood. Hank’s body was thrown backwards and collapsed on the floor in a growing pool of dark red.

_\- MISSION ACCOMPLISHED –_

_NOOOOOO!!!!!_

“Good android, RK-800. You are much better, more… useful when you obey your programming, aren’t you?”

“H…Hank…?” Connor regained partial control of his body, but his voice came out hoarse and horribly distorted. The power outflow to his legs somehow failed and he fell to his knees. Tears started leaking out of Connor’s eyes which threatened to bulge out of their sockets.

“And now, deactivate yourself.”

“AAAARGGHHHH!!!!” Connor threw his head back, seized his gun with both hands and aimed it at his own head, the barrel pressed under his trembling chin.

*BANG!*

*

_…nor… Connor…_

_Connor! Wake up kid!_

“Connor! Answer me damn it!”

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” With his android strength, Connor shoved Hank with enough forced to send him flying.

“Ow!” Hank’s tailbone exploded with pain when his butt impacted on the floor and he slide back by several inches before collapsing flat on his back, grimacing and trying to sit up. “What the fuck, asshole?”

“D-don’t come near me Hank! I’m dangerous!”

Hank stared in wide-eyed shock at Connor, who had his knees drawn up against his body: Connor hugged his legs tightly and buried his face between his knees in a protective ball.

“Kid, it’s okay –“

“It’s not okay!” Connor’s voice was both fierce and frightened, albeit muffled. “I killed you! Amanda was controlling me and I couldn’t stop her. You have to kill me!”

“Hell no! It was a nightmare Connor! Get a grip of yourself!” Hank snapped.

“Kill me Hank! Take your gun and shoot me!” Connor’s voice started to break from the stress. “Do it before I hurt you!”

Hank stood up painfully. “Fucking hell!” Hank hobbled over to Connor. “Connor, look at me.”

“No, I can’t!”

“I said look at me, Connor!” roared Hank.

As soon as Connor raised his head, he felt a heavy slap on his cheek that knocked his head to one side, stunning him. A moment later, the couch where Connor spent his nights in sleep-stasis sank to one side as Hank sat down and embraced Connor tightly.

“God damn it, you dumbass! Nobody’s gonna hurt anybody in this house tonight, you hear?! I know you would never harm me. You’ve been spending all your time trying to keep me alive and safe from my own drunk ass. It’s just a dream, Connor. Just a dream.” Hank stroked Connor’s hair gently, slowly feeling the tension leave Connor’s body.

Meanwhile, Connor’s recognition protocol kicked in and fired prompts under his eyelids.

_\- Hank Anderson, 53, male. Lieutenant of Detroit City Police Department, Central Station Precinct. Vitals: normal. –_

Connor had no precedent in his memories on which to draw from, but he somehow felt… immensely relieved that Hank was here with him. His stress levels dropped from 99 percent down to 48 percent within 20 seconds, and he heeded the urge building inside of him to cling onto Hank’s big, fleshy form. Hiccups jolted Connor’s body and he cried softly into Hank’s shoulder, tears flowing unimpeded.

“Everything’s fine, buddy. You’re safe.” Hank’s deep gruff voice soothed Connor, as did the organic rhythm of Hank’s heartbeat.

Connor gulped. “I-I saw you die, Hank… Amanda took control of my body and… she made me…”

“Shhh… It’s just a dream, Connor. Amanda’s gone. And you’re free now. Free to choose whatever you want to do or not do.”

Connor felt something warm press against his knee, followed by a whine and a huff.

_\- Owner: Lt. Hank Anderson. Breed: Saint Bernard._

“You stay right here, kiddo. I’ll be back.” Hank carefully extracted himself from Connor’s grip and stepped away. “Until then, Sumo, attack!”

Sumo the massive Saint Bernard jumped onto Connor’s lap and began lavishing him with big slobbery licks, making Connor giggle as he tried to avoid them. Connor finally resigned himself to wet doggy kisses and hugged Sumo, careful not to hurt Sumo with his robotic strength but also afraid that he would somehow fly away and disappear if he didn’t have anything to anchor onto.

“Sumo, I’m scared,” whispered Connor. “I’m scared of myself. I’m scared that I’ll hurt the Lieutenant. I’m scared he doesn’t want me anymore. Why am I so scared of everything now?” Connor gulped. “I don’t want to go, but would it be alright for me to keep living here?”

[∆| STAY]  
[□| LEAVE] <

Connor reared up in surprise when he felt something draped itself over his head and shoulders.

“Now before you give me your ‘I don’t feel cold’ bullshit,” grunted Hank, pulling the blanket around Connor and Sumo, “I used to do this for Cole, whenever he had nightmares. It made him feel safe.”

Connor swiped his tears away. “Thank you, Lieutenant. I’m sorry for all this trouble.”

Hank sighed and smiled tiredly. “S’alright, kid. It’s the least I could do, after all that you’ve done for this old coot.”

“You’re not just an old coot, Lieutenant, and you should stop with that unjustified negative self-talk,” Connor protested out of reflex. “You are a decorated –“

“Yeah, yeah, that’s enough brown-nosing, you goofy android.” Hank ruffled Connor’s hair with affection. “If you can believe in a guy like me, then shouldn’t you also believe in yourself? You’re a good kid with a kind soul, or whatever you androids have in place of a soul. So… have a little bit more faith in yourself, ‘kay?” Hank kissed Connor on the temple.

“Yes, Lieute-“

“Ahem!” Hank frowned.

“I mean, yes, Hank.”

“Good boy.”

“Hank?”

“Yeah?”

Connor found it difficult to face Hank’s earnest blue eyes all of a sudden. “I have a… strange request.”

“What is it?”

“Can I… can I sleep with you tonight?”

“W-w-WHAT?” Hank’s face reddened.

Connor immediately blushed blue and squeezed his eyes shut. “I just didn’t want to be alone, but obviously it was not the right thing to say so you should just pretend I didn’t – mmph!”

Hank shut Connor up by pressed a big palm against Connor’s mouth. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Connor, just let me – urgh…” The wrinkles on Hank’s forehead deepened as he struggled not to lose his temper. “Alright, damn it. Come on.”

Connor pushed Hank’s hand away. “Hank, you really don’t have to – whoa!”

“I said, come _on._ ” Hank stood up and tugged on Connor’s wrist. Urging him to stand up and follow. “It’s ass o’clock at night and I’m too old and tired to argue right now, okay?”

“… Yes, Hank.” Connor obediently got to his feet and Hank put one arm around the blanket-covered android. Sumo whimpered at the loss of his warm refuge under the covers with Connor.

“You too, Sumo. We’re all camping in my room for the night.” Hank steered Connor to his bedroom.

Once in his room, Hank tucked Connor under the covers with him. “Just close your eyes and try to rest,” Hank told him, lying down on one side of the bed.

“Yes, Hank.”

“…”

“…”

“I can feel the tension radiating from you Connor. If you’ve got something to say, then spit it out.”

“Can I…” Connor’s voice was small, uncertain. “May I hold your hand?”

Hank sighed. “Sure.” His fingers found Connor’s, and they intertwined.

“Good night, Hank. And thank you.”

“G’night, kiddo.”

The next morning, when sunlight came filtering in through the windows, Hank would awaken to Connor, sound asleep snuggled against his shoulder, an embarrassing and heartwarming sight that Hank would always remember.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first DBH and Hankcon fanfic! It was a rushed job over the weekend and probably full of errors, but I hope you like it! Send in all the comments below!


End file.
